Moments Remembered
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: A challenge fanfiction with drabbles about the pairing Astoria/Draco. Uses multiple years and a variety of topics! Will be updated every day for 30 days.
1. Sapphires

I've recently (as in today) become a member of the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum and decided to take on the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge posted by Mystii! I chose the pairing Astoria/Draco (no real shocker there, huh? haha) and I hope you enjoy my drabble-a-days for the next month :)

Reviews would be lovely!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series _

#1 – _Sapphires_

_

* * *

_

"Daddy, can we look at the jewelry? Daddy, please!" A young Astoria begged her father as they stood outside a large-windowed store on Diagon Alley. Her father checked his pocket watch.

"Astoria, we've only a little while before I promised your mother we'd be home," he said, pocketing the watch once again. Astoria put on her best pouting face.

"Oh but Mummy won't mind; it'll only be a few minutes, Daddy! I just want to see the stones," she said with a puffed out lower lip. Her father stared steadily into his daughter's pleading eyes, one hand fiddling in his pocket. He finally gave in with a sigh and led a beaming Astoria inside the shop.

Astoria immediately rushed to the nearest display case and pushed her face again the glass so that her warm breath fogged the pane. Before her glittered many gems, but her attention was caught by one stone in particular.

"Daddy, what stone is that?" Astoria asked while pressing on the glass with a finger.

"Which one, darling?"

"The blue one."

"That's a sapphire, Astoria. It's your birthstone," her father explained. The gem had caught her attention not because it was her birthstone, but because it reminded her of a boy she'd met the other night at a family party. He'd had blonde hair and eyes like sapphires, though Astoria hadn't known what to call them then.

"I like sapphires," she said softly, more to herself than anyone. Her father checked his pocket watch again.

"Come along, Astoria; it's time we were getting home." He put a hand on his daughter's back and led her out of the store and away from the sapphires.

* * *

**Review**? :3

_Edit: As brought up by a reviewer, I understand that Draco's eyes are grey. However, I always imagined that his eyes were dark blue as a child and that they lightened over time (seeing as how muggles' eyes/hair/etc. may darken over time, I thought with him being a pureblood he would do just the reverse. Just a little idea of mine)_

-Jackie


	2. Love? What do I know about love?

Day 2! Please continue to _review _& _alert_ :)

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#2 – _Love? What do I know about love?_

_

* * *

_

It was his sixth year, and Draco Malfoy sat on his four-poster bed with the curtains drawn and a book in his lap. The book was his journal, a small, black affair with empty pages and a gold ribbon for marking. So far he'd scribbled only the date and a few introductory sentences; it was his first night back at Hogwarts after Christmas holidays, and he wasn't sure what to write about. His task was the first idea that leapt into his pen, but he was afraid to write it down seeing as how journals could be easily read by enemies. Instead he opted to write about a girl who had been tormenting his mind almost as much.

_…There's this girl I've been thinking about; Astoria Greengrass. She's two years my junior with lovely, dark hair (not like the bristle Pansy has), and deep blue eyes. She's intelligent and witty, but a bit shorter than I normally like._

_ I've talked with her a lot lately (but not about…you know…), and she's been really understanding. Not that I've been pouring my heart out to her or anything, but it's nice to know that someone will listen to me, no matter what nonsense I talk about._

_ I kissed her once—it was under mistletoe, hardly anything to be considered passionate, but I usually ignore those foolish branches. That time I didn't, and I don't really know why…it was probably because Astoria's so damn beautiful and has soft lips. But it's definitely not like I love her or anything. I mean, love? What do I know about love?_

_ Well either way she's got a pretty face and ears willing to listen; I'll probably be spending a lot of time with her in the near future._

_ -Draco Malfoy_

He laid the gold ribbon next to the finished page after scrawling his name at the bottom and snapped the book shut. Draco then put the journal under his mattress and curled under his bed sheets, wondering just how one would know whether or not they were in love…

* * *

More to come!

-Jackie


	3. Hundreds

I've been loving the reviews :) Keep 'em coming! (Also I edited the 1st drabble with a little note giving an explanation for one reviewer's question about Draco having grey eyes)

-Jackie :)

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#3 – _Hundreds_

_

* * *

_

"Why do you love me?"

The question was whispered gently, spoken softly in tresses of dark hair that smelled of rose petals. Draco hadn't bothered asking Astoria if she loved him; the fact that she still lay bare in his arms after a year of marriage was proof itself. Yet not during their whole time together had he ever questioned why.

Astoria shifted in his arms, turning her face from the moonlight that streamed in. Her sapphire eyes seemed to radiate like moons themselves up at him in the darkness.

"Why do you ask?" she mused, speaking so softly and drowsy with sleep that her words could have passed for a purr.

"Curiosity," Draco muttered, kissing the edge of her jaw. Astoria lay silent for a few moments as her eyes travelled over the man she had chosen to be her husband.

"I suppose I don't really know," she murmured, running a hand down his face. "I've millions of reasons but only hundreds of ways to say them, and yet they're all so different," she whispered.

Draco stared back, unsure of how to reply…and so did the only thing that made sense; he kissed her.

* * *

Super short drabble, but I like it! I didn't know the word "hundreds" would make me have to think so much!

**Reviews = love** :3

-Jackie


	4. Sunshine

So if you thought that last drabble was short, this should blow your mind.

**Review**? :3

-Jackie :)

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#4 – _Sunshine_

_

* * *

_

She was sunshine, he supposed, casting light into his heart that destroyed the dark, billowing shadows that clogged his veins. She was warmth that flooded his cool fingertips at every touch, with a smile so radiant it chased all his unspoken fears away. She is brightness to behold, the sun of his world.

And Draco knew he could bask forever in the beauty of her sunlight.

* * *

Simple beauty :)

-Jackie


	5. Moonlight

Your reviews are my sunshine :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#5 – _Moonlight_

_

* * *

_

The moon has always fascinated Astoria. She is enraptured by the way it casts soft, caressing beams to throw dark and looming shadows upon the earth at nightfall. This moonlight is hauntingly beautiful to behold, yet the shadows it spawns are equally horrifying.

The moon hides in its unknown dark abyss during the day and even when in the nightly sky, sometimes covering itself behind the spider webbing branches of trees so as to be less noticeable, yet always shining nevertheless. It moans on the cool winds that cleanse the earth at night, occasionally ensconcing itself in total darkness and seeking cover behind the stars that surround it. It is times like these when it is realized that the moon was never casting shadows, but only cleaving trails of light so as to scatter the blackness that thrives in a moonless sky.

The cold touch of moonlight enthralls Astoria, and at times she longs to merely lie and gaze up at the night lit sky, forever lost in the forests of her heart.

* * *

Did somebody say "symbolism"? Because I'm pretty sure that's the key to understanding this drabble... :)

-Jackie


	6. Fiery orange hair

This one isn't nearly as deep or meaningful as the past two, so it should make for nice, easy reading :)

I've loved every single review I've received; keep it up! :D

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#6 – _Fiery-orange hair_

**

* * *

**

"Oh look, Draco! Isn't he just adorable?" Astoria cooed while picking up a small, orange tabby kitten. It was almost a year since the war had ended, and the two were still dating. It was a miracle their relationship had survived the hell it was forced to go through. Now they stood inside a pet shop on Diagon Alley as Astoria chose her birthday present from Draco. She scratched the rusty-colored kitten's head as he purred, nuzzling gently against her hand in gratitude.

"I think you're the one," she murmured as she cradled the small cat like it was baby. Draco, however, wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't like him; he has that hideous fiery-orange hair, just like your sister Daphne's got," he ridiculed, but reached out to stroke the kitten anyway. The kitten, seeming to have heard the insult, reached a paw out at Draco to show his razor-sharp thin claws.

"And look, he even has Daphne's attitude," he added bitterly. Astoria lightly pushed Draco in the shoulder at his words.

"Oh don't be so hard on him! And besides, my sister's hair is more of a titan red, not like this little guy's bright fur," she said while nuzzling the smiling kitten. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust and made a gagging noise.

"Well I think he's hideous."

"Well I think you're just jealous," Astoria said while peeking at him from the corners of her eyes. Her statement bewildered Malfoy.

"Me, jealous of that little runt's fireball hair? You're insane," Draco spat. Astoria gave him a smug look as she pet the kitten, her eyes glinting with truth. She let out a long and exaggerated sigh.

"Well if that's the case, I suppose I'll just have to find time to spend with both of you since you can't get along. But he's going to need a lot of care while he grows up…I hope I can find time for you both…" Astoria hugged the kitten to her chest and raised her eyebrows at Draco. He stared back steadily, glaring at the hideous bundle of fur. Then, finally:

"Fine. I'll get along with the bloody cat," he muttered while reaching for his gold pouch. Astoria broke into a long-repressed smile as she led the way to the counter, accompanied by both of her men.

* * *

...cats are so adorable :3

-Jackie


	7. Marked

This one turned out to be quite a bit longer than anticipated! It's also the darkest drabble I've written for this series. **Review**? You've done a great job of it so far :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#7 – _Marked_

_

* * *

_

"It's a beautiful night," said Astoria as she leaned on the snowy railing of the Astronomy Tower, her breath crystallizing in a cloud before her face. Draco walked up and stood next to her, grey eyes squinted as a strong wind blew flurries over the tower.

"It's cold," he said without need as he rubbed his gloved hands together. He looked down at the metal bar and saw that Astoria's hands were bare.

"Aren't your hands freezing?" Draco commented, almost scolding her for being so dull as to forget gloves.

"No, not really," she said, ignoring his tone. "I love the cold, especially when it snows; I thought you did, too." She now turned to face him, black hair riddled with white snowflakes.

"I'm still smart enough to wear gloves," he said with the hint of a smirk.

"Well maybe I want to be cold," Astoria said as she stepped closer. "Maybe I want someone else to warm me up." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and looked up into his eyes. The look on Draco's face wasn't exactly one of want, but Astoria had grown used to these stony expressions, and she reached up to his lips anyways.

Malfoy hadn't expected to feel such a great need grow for her when she kissed him, nor had he imagined how their slow kisses would melt into something more passionate.

It was during this that Draco's concealed Dark Mark suddenly flared with pain, causing him to clench his teeth together as his forearm seared like poison coursing through his veins. Astoria's bottom lip was caught in the middle of all this, and she reeled backwards with what sounded like quite a few unladylike words.

"Are you—are you a masochist or something?" Astoria spluttered over her wet bottom lip; it was beginning to seep with blood from where Draco had bitten her. He now leaned with his full weight upon the railing, eyes clenched tight as he held his white-hot Dark Mark.

"No," he managed to spit out. "Sorry; it's just—just my arm." The pain was starting to die away. "A—a muscle spasm in my left arm…how's your lip?" Astoria had dabbed most of the blood on her robe sleeve before casting a crude healing charm.

"It's better now," she said, "but what was that about your arm? A—a muscle spasm?" Draco didn't like the way she eyed him so closely. He pretended to ignore her words.

"Let's take you to the Hospital Wing; don't need you to start bleeding again." He grabbed her arm and began to lead her away. Mistakenly, he had grabbed her with his left. Astoria wrapped her fingers around his arm and pulled him to a stop, but didn't let go.

"A muscle spasm," she said slowly and with raised eyebrows, "in your _left_ arm?" He could think of nothing to say; he only stared blankly.

"Draco…" Astoria said softly and with a look of newfound fear. Her fingertips took hold of the edge of his sleeve.

"Don't," he whispered, only able to barely shake his head. As she started to peel back his robes, Draco suddenly felt able to move again and yanked his arm free from her grasp.

Silence stretched between them. Then…

"We should get you back—"

"Show me." Astoria's command was short, yet it stopped him mid-sentence.

"I don't—"

"Don't leave me to think the worst without proving it, Draco," she said, cold as the ice around her. "Show me."

"Astoria, I can't—"

"Are you a coward?" she shot belligerently, voice echoing off the castle. "Show me," she whispered. Draco couldn't believe what he was doing. In one quick pull he revealed the squirming, black tattoo that tainted his left forearm.

Though she had been expecting it, Astoria couldn't suppress a small gasp at the sight. Draco seemed angry as he looked at it.

"Yes, the Dark Lord's marked me," he said hotly, livid at the world for what had happened to him. "He wants me to perform a task for him…but I'm not telling you that." He shoved his left sleeve down again and looked into her eyes, afraid of what he'd see. Astoria only gaped slightly, mouth open as a snowflake fluttered inside. He suddenly regretted showing her his mark at all.

"I'm sorry, Asto—" Draco began to say as he moved to hold her as she had done to him earlier. He was interrupted, however, when a small sob broke from her lips, and a tear fell down her cheek. Astoria suddenly tore away from her spot on the tower and hurried to the stairs, brushing past him as she did so.

Draco looked after her for a while before wandering back over to the balcony railing. After a second, he removed his gloves and rested his bare hands on the frozen railing. Looking up into the sky, he saw the moon disappear behind a cloud, and a dark shadow fall over him.

* * *

I based this a little bit off the scene from the movie _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ where you see Draco standing on the balcony of what (I assume) is the Astronomy Tower. I mostly used it to get a visual in my head.

-Jackie


	8. Blissful

You reviewers make me smile :) And we all know people need more smiles on Mondays, so... :) Hopefully that's what this happy drabble will do! (To help with the negativity left behind by the previous one)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#8 – _Blissful_

**

* * *

**

It was a lovely summer day, and Astoria sat out on the far reaches of Malfoy Manor, her new home. She sat on the top of a grassy, steep slope that leveled out just before running a few more yards to the bank of a small river. Trees grew thickly on the opposite side of the stream, and many birds twittered about on the leafy branches.

The whole of Malfoy Manor had been clear cut many generations ago when the Mr. Malfoy of then had gone completely paranoid, certain that his enemies were hiding in the woods waiting to kill him. Nowadays only a few lone trees towered near the manor, but they had been planted purely for their beauty. Thickets no longer grew along the edges of the glorious house as they had in the past; Astoria hoped to fix this.

But for now she did not work; no, she merely picked at the grass and wondered in awe over the beautiful wedding band that newly glittered on her ring finger. It was the first day back from her honeymoon, and she still felt just as in love as she had in the beginning.

"I was wondering where you'd got off to," came Draco's voice as he approached. He sat down next to her, and Astoria immediately leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Though they had been together for what seemed like ages, though only newly married, he still grew slightly red at his wife's open affection.

"I want to grow more trees up near the manor," she said, settling into his arms.

"Why?" Draco said as he placed his head next to hers. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think they're beautiful, and they bring birds. I love birds, especially Cardinals."

"Maybe you could plant more flowers as well; the ones near the house died during the war," he said to Astoria, kissing her ear.

"Oh yes; fresh flowers would also bring hummingbirds, and they're such fun to watch…"

And as Astoria rested in her husband's arms and made plans for the future, she felt truly blissful once again.

* * *

Make me smile with a review? :)

-Jackie


	9. Groan

So I decided to bring another character (briefly) into this. Might be seeing more of him later; we'll see what the inspiration dreams up. :) Thanks for the loveliness, readers :3

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#9 – _Groan_

**

* * *

**

Scorpius Malfoy was ten, and as sneaky and nosy as the age suggested. In fact he now crouched outside his parents' door, eavesdropping on an argument between the two. The door was slightly cracked open, allowing him a small sliver of view.

"And you've agreed to this nonsense? Draco, have you looked at the dates the minister suddenly requests you leave your family, just for some stupid conference?" Scorpius's mother, Astoria, stood just in his line of sight. She held a piece of parchment that bore the Ministry's official seal and glared across the room at whom the boy assumed was his father.

"Yes, I've looked, and I know what you're thinking, Astoria, but this isn't just some stupid conference; it's the annual meeting of the International Wizards League—," his father Draco began to say, stepping into view as to point out a line of the letter. Astoria didn't let him finish.

"I don't give a _damn_—," Scorpius's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise; he'd never heard his mother curse before, "—if Merlin's going to be there himself! You _promised_ me you'd be here for Scorpius's eleventh birthday!" His mother ripped the letter from Draco's hand and angrily threw it on the floor.

"Astoria, the minister's ordered me," his father said while putting his hands on her shoulders as if to calm her. It only made her scowl worse.

"He's _ordered_ you?" Astoria growled, indignantly pushing his hands from her shoulders. "Draco, what the bloody hell are you? The minister's lap dog?" Scorpius's jaw dropped in horror; he'd never heard his mother throw a tantrum like this. It curdled his stomach to know it was all because of him. Draco, meanwhile, seemed to be wrestling with the instinct to hit his wife. He took a step forward then thought better of it and turned around, running frustrated fingers through his blonde hair as he let out a low groan. Astoria didn't let this faze her.

"I mean, do you even _want_ to see your only son open his Hogwarts letter?"

"Bloody hell, woman, how can you even accuse me of otherwise?" Draco violently turned around and spat, his face twisted in anger. Scorpius remembered with chills the many times he'd received that look. His mother stepped into her husband's face fearlessly and held up her left hand, pointing to her wedding band with a thumb.

"On our wedding day, you _vowed_ to me that you'd put family first before business, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Don't you _dare_ turn your back on what you swore to me, or I can just as easily turn my back on you and walk out that door." At her words Astoria pointed to the door Scorpius was spying through, and Draco saw him. His mother hadn't looked but had begun to cry, stumbling over to the sofa and burying her dark head in pale hands. Scorpius was held in place by his father's freezing glare.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he growled, "you better get your arse in bed!" These threatening words moved the boy to run at speeds he hadn't thought possible, throwing himself in his bed sheets in only a matter of seconds.

He was long asleep by the time his father peeked in, checking that his son was asleep. Yet his expression wasn't one of anger; instead it was of guilt.

The next morning when Scorpius awoke, he walked lightly down into the living room and peered around the corner. A smile spread across his face and he tip-toed happily back to his room. Things must have worked out all right in the end. After all, he hadn't found his father sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Thought I'd end it on a light note :) Fights are never any fun, especially when they're over you :/ So I decided to give it a happy ending :D

Oh, and **tat1312 **wins the dedicated reviewer award. Just sayin' :)

-Jackie


	10. Why in the world would you do that?

Can you believe we're now 1/3 of the way done with this challenge? 20 more drabbles to go! My last 2 drabbles have been centering around an older Astoria/Draco, so I think this one is a nice respite :) She's a 3rd year, and he's a 5th.

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#10 – _Why in the world would you do that?_

**

* * *

**

Astoria knew she wasn't an exceptionally beautiful or fascinating girl, so when she saw Draco Malfoy actually set foot inside the school library, it never crossed her mind that he was looking for her. Even as he pretended to browse a bookcase near her table, she automatically assumed the glances he sent in her direction were only because of the lovely blonde seventh year working at the table next to her. It blew Astoria's wallflower mind, therefore, when Draco Malfoy sat down next to her without a book or anything and just looked at her as if he wanted to talk. Astoria looked up from her book but didn't bother to close it; she figured he'd only ask how to find a certain section then be off again.

"Hello, Astoria," he drawled. She wondered how he'd come to know her name, but then realized it was most likely the work of her sister Daphne.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy." She didn't use his last name as a means of insult, but simply because that's what everyone called him, except those who were close.

"What, can't call me Draco?" He accompanied his question with a smirk. Astoria hoped she didn't visibly show the butterflies it released in her stomach; even though he was only a fifth year, she found him to be incredibly handsome. She still, however, kept her book open.

"Good afternoon, _Draco_. Is that better?" She couldn't fight a small laugh just like the lovesick unicorn she was becoming. He was making her crush madly; couldn't he just ask for the reference section and be gone?

"Much," Draco replied, propping his elbows on the back of his chair. "So are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Astoria was glad he had finally asked a real question instead of bantering around; it brought forth facts that cleaved through the inane cloud of thoughts that giggled over his _gorgeous_ eyes and that _incredible_ blonde hair.

"Yes, I am. Theodore Nott's invited me and I said yes." She didn't expect an exaggerated expression of disgust in reply.

"Nott? Why in the world would you do that?" Draco sneered.

"Well, he seems nice enough, and all my friends are already going with other people. I didn't want to go alone, so I agreed." Draco froze for a second.

"Oh—well—it's just that one of my mates wanted to know if you were free; I'm already going with Pansy." Astoria's heart sunk a little; she was hoping he'd wanted to ask her. Malfoy said no more as he stood and walked away, and Astoria, a little less happy, went back to her book.

"_Damn Nott_," Draco thought as he pushed the library door open. "_Now I'll really have to invite Pansy_."

* * *

Review & we'll go to Hogsmeade together :D

(Oh, and for those of you who love my Astoria/Draco writing style, I've got a LOT more stuff posted about them on my account! Just some shameless advertising. SHAMELESS!)

-Jackie


	11. Empty

So this is the style my mind writes in when I've been up for hours and it's two in the morning...but the inspiration came just as I was climbing into bed, and I couldn't pass it up. :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#11 – _Empty_

**

* * *

**

In Astoria Greengrass's second year she kissed Theodore Nott, and she kept kissing him well into her third year at Hogwarts, until she had a very bittersweet breakup over what Theodore thought should be her boundaries versus what they really were. Afterwards, she promised to never kiss another boy again. That was, of course, until the very austere and handsome Blaise Zabini began visiting over the summer.

Their relationship was a short one, however, and all it seemed to involve was kissing. Astoria soon found out what it felt like to be dumped when Blaise caught sight of her beautiful and older red-haired sister and began kissing up to her in the middle of the night.

So when Astoria's fourth year rolled around, she vowed once again to keep all eyes, hands, and lips off any boy, no matter how handsome or charming he was. She wasn't expecting much, therefore, when she found her arms wrapped around Draco Malfoy's neck as they heatedly snogged against the wall of an abandoned corridor one night.

Yet what she felt was different from any romances before. That night she blamed her feelings on how dreadfully lonely she'd been, but as she continued kissing Draco Malfoy and continued seeing him in between classes, she began to realize what it was about his kisses that made her feel different. Draco's lips actually made her entire body feel whole and complete, unlike the empty flings of the past. Astoria didn't know exactly what he filled her with to make her feel the way she did, but she hoped it would never go away. So Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco Malfoy, and she kept kissing.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews so far! You people never fail to amaze me :)

-Jackie


	12. Raving

This one's still about Astoria/Draco, but just like #9, it's told from a different character's point of view. Enjoy :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#12 –_ Raving_

**_

* * *

_**

Astoria Greengrass was a raving lunatic. At least, that's what her mother thought. She refused to acknowledge her youngest daughter's marriage to that Death Eater boy from that Death Eater family she would never mention. Astraea Greengrass really thought she had raised her daughter to be more than some silly girl who runs off with a criminal and marries him, pretending that she loves him.

"_But we didn't elope, Mother_," Astoria had said years ago. "_I told both you and Father in person that I was engaged to Draco. I sent you wedding invitations…and I do love him, Mother_."

But Astraea Greengrass had not attended the wedding; there was no way she would be seen with a group of those who had been loyal to the Dark Lord, even if it was for her daughter. Her husband Aster had gone, however.

"_It crushed her heart when she heard you weren't coming, Astraea. She cried for nearly an hour; I had to convince the wedding staff that she would be okay for the wedding. You really should have gone_," he'd scolded her. But Astraea had only hardened her heart and looked out the window.

"_She's not my daughter anymore_."

Her denial of Astoria's further existence eventually led to Aster's divorce from her. He ended up dying from a stroke three years after their separation and four years after Astoria's wedding day; he had been visiting his youngest daughter. In his will he left Astraea only a rose and the acceptance to learn to love their daughter once again. He left Astoria the same.

Though she had remained stony faced at the family reading of Aster's will, Astraea had cried for weeks afterwards, with no one around to comfort her. She still kept the rose in a vase by the window. It was her only company.

Someone knocked at the door of the small one-person apartment she now lived in, breaking the old woman from her reverie. Astraea turned her wheelchair from the window and called to the door; her health was slipping downhill and she refused medications. The door handle turned and a girl stepped in from the hallway, dark hair framing an apprehensive and place face. She held a rose in her hand.

"Mother…" she said softly, eyes adjusting to the dark atmosphere. "Mother, it's me." Tears welled in Astraea's eyes.

"Astoria…" She could only mumble the name she hadn't spoken in years, but the girl heard.

"Oh, Mother!" Astoria cried, rushing from the door and kneeling next to Astraea as she hugged her strongly.

"Astoria," she said again, this time through thick tears. Together they held each other, and they cried.

* * *

To be honest, I didn't think the word "raving" would turn into a sad drabble. But at least there's hope at the end :)

**Review**? :3

-Jackie


	13. Continually

I'm not crazy about this one :/ I had this idea in my head, but it didn't transpire onto paper as well as I thought it would. (Also, sorry for posting this one much later in the day than I usually do)

**Review**? :3

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#13 –_ Continually_

**

* * *

**

It had been another one of those days at the Ministry of Magic. Draco Malfoy was mentally exhausted and stressed out; the last thing he wanted was to hear his wife complain over some household dilemma he'd apparently caused. She'd been going on at him for minutes now, but he hadn't bothered to pay attention enough to know what it was about.

"Are you even listening to me?" Astoria snapped, hands on her hips as Draco passed and entered the kitchen. He pursed his lips together as he reached for a glass from the cupboard, intent on not losing his calm. He was angry, but not furious enough to let it out on Astoria. She was still riled, however.

"You _never_ bloody _listen_ to me," she whined mostly to herself, letting out an angry sigh and throwing her arms into the air. That was the final straw.

"Dear _Merlin_, Astoria!" Draco yelled, picking his glass up and slamming it on the counter. The bottom broke into pieces and he shoved it away, turning his anger towards his wife who bore a similar sour expression. "Can't you tell I've had a bloody awful day?"

"Oh, so just because you've had a bad day, I don't _matter_ anymore?" Draco could think of no words that could remotely express the anger pounding through his veins at her words. His magic did the work for him, however, when he lost control and the nearby wine rack exploded. Astoria gave a scream and flinched as shards of glass and ruby red wine flew everywhere, spattering the walls and littering the floor. For a few seconds they just stood there in shock, the silence eerie after such a startling explosion. Finally, Astoria spoke up.

"Learn to control yourself, and maybe we can finish this!" she said before storming out. Draco hauled off and kicked a wall in his frustration; a bad idea, seeing as how the manor was made of rough, old brick. He cussed in his pain, hobbling on one foot until he collapsed onto the floor with his back against the kitchen counters.

He looked around at the wine soaked walls, floors, and cupboards, gingerly adjusting himself so as to not touch the broken glass that accompanied it. Draco looked and saw with further dismay that his newly hand-made robes were also covered in the red liquor and would require professional cleaning; yet another thing to make his bloody awful day even worse.

Draco leaned his head back against the counter and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the chaos. Astoria was continually a problem, always confronting him at the worst of times or making a fool of herself at social gatherings. She was also barren, completely unable to bear a Malfoy family heir (a shame the two cautiously kept to themselves for the time being). And she was so shy when it came to romance, always blushing scarlet at his every touch or giggling. Draco ran a hand down his face and groaned.

"_I still love her_ _though_," he moaned in his head. "_And now I've gone and blown this whole bloody mess up. I'll be on the couch for a week_."

"Draco?" A soft voice came from the doorway. He opened his eyes and pulled his head from the counter, looking at Astoria who fidgeted nervously with her hair. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so angry with you. It's my fault you lost control," she said guiltily while stepping across the broken glass gingerly to sit next to him.

"I'm the one who made the wine explode, not you," Draco mumbled as she kissed his cheek.

"Well either way I brought some clothes for you to change into." Astoria showed the pile she had folded in her arms before standing to put them on the counter above. He stopped her part way, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her stomach to his face so that he could kiss it the way she always liked. Draco thought he felt something push through the robes, but she hadn't realized it if anything had. Astoria only giggled before bending down and kissing him, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I love you," she said before straightening up and walking out. If Draco Malfoy was sure of anything, it was that his wife was continually surprising him.

* * *

I promise I can write about more than their fights! Blame the prompts and what they ensue, not me haha :)

By the way, you readers are awesome for keeping up with this! :D

-Jackie


	14. Maniac

I personally like this one a lot better than yesterday's; what do you think?

Thanks for all the loveliness, readers & reviewers :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered**

_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#14 –_ Maniac_

_

* * *

_

"Draco, I don't know about this," Astoria said nervously as she wiggled her feet that were now dangling above the ground.

"You'll be fine; just hold on tight. I'm an excellent flyer," Draco boasted while placing a hand protectively over the ones she had wrapped around his middle. Astoria bit her lip as they started to easily glide forward, her feet brushing over blades of grass that were still covered in the morning dew. Draco began to tilt the broom upward, and she shivered a bit as they climbed into the air.

"I can't believe you've never flown before," Draco called over his shoulder. "And to think you call yourself a witch!'

"I-I-I don't like heights," Astoria stuttered as the ground spread out beneath her eyes as they drifted upward. A breeze made them sway and Astoria let out a terrified squeak, digging her face into Malfoy's back as she squeezed his waist tighter.

"Not so tight, Astoria; I can hardly breathe!" She loosened her hold a little, but still clenched her face against his robes. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled awfully good.

"Just don't look down and you'll be fine. Look, you can see the sun starting to rise." Astoria opened her eyes cautiously and looked over his shoulder (but not at the ground!) and saw rays of light peeking over the edge of the world. She had to admit that it _was_ beautiful and perhaps worth the height.

Draco turned one shoulder back so he could face her. This now made her only able to clench onto the back of his robes with one hand, being forced to grab the broom with the other. Astoria had to fight to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Just hold on with your legs, and let go," he said. She looked at him as if he were an honest-to-Merlin maniac.

"Draco, I can't—."

"Just try it for a second and I'll leave you alone about it," he promised. Astoria seemed to be biting her lip in half from so much pressure, but she slowly unclenched her fingers from his robe and lifted her other from the broom handle. She took slow and steady breaths as she sat up, hands held cautiously before her. She smiled.

"This isn't so bad," Astoria said, but too soon; she accidentally looked down and saw the ground hundreds of feet below. Her vision started to spiral and images of her falling to her death plagued her mind. She lunged forward into Draco's chest, rocking the broomstick since he was unprepared for the shift.

"I don't like this, I want to get down; get me down, Draco, please!" Astoria blubbered into his chest like a little girl as she clenched her eyes shut over the tears that were beginning to well.

"We're fine, Astoria, we're fine; plus there's one other thing my mates said was worth trying on a broom," Draco said as he held them steady once again.

"Just don't make me let go," she whimpered.

"Don't worry; we'll be closer." Astoria opened her eyes and looked up into his face, catching the familiar gleam in his eye. He began to kiss her, slowly moving his arms until they were wrapped around her, hoping she wouldn't become terrified from the change. She did tremble a bit in his arms but remained calm nevertheless. Astoria ended up being so good about it in fact, that Draco actually pulled away first, figuring it would be best to leave before she lost her mind over the height again.

"It's getting a bit cold up here; we should probably finish this on the ground."

"But I don't want to go down," she said, shocking him. "Your friends were right; it _is_ better up here." Astoria gave him another kiss to prove her point. As she pulled away, however, another wind rocked the broomstick. She instinctively dove forward again, grabbing him for support.

"Oh what was I thinking? Get me down from here!" She cried into his chest. Draco chuckled under his breath and slowly began to lower the broom once again.

* * *

I'm personally terrified of the thought of falling, so I can relate with Astoria on this one! haha

-Jackie :)


	15. Dreamily

I love this one :) She's a third year and he's a fifth. (Oh and look, this one's actually more of a standard drabble's size! haha)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#15 –_ Dreamily_

**

* * *

**

Astoria sat in study hall looking over her Ancient Runes work, quill scribbling out a few sentences as she looked back over at her book. Footsteps sounded in the small chamber and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy walk in, looking small without his regular cronies. He sat down across from her; a mystery seeing as how there were plenty of empty seats and the two weren't particularly close. A few words here and there, but nothing much.

"Hey," Astoria breathed softly so that Professor Flitwick didn't overhear.

"Hello," he whispered uninterestedly without looking at her, opening his Grade 5 Potions book and retrieving a roll of parchment from his bag. Astoria looked back down at her Ancient Runes essay, but couldn't help a few fleeting glances across the table as she worked. She admired his grey eyes and peaked face, dreamily wondering if his blonde hair was as soft as it looked, or thin lips as pliable as they seemed.

"_I'm being ridiculous_," Astoria scolded herself. "_He's handsome, but I'd never date him in a million years_."

Across the table, Draco was thinking similar thoughts. He admired her slowly-curling and long, black hair along with those large, Sapphire-blue eyes. There was something about her shyness that attracted him as well.

"_These are all just foolish fantasies_," he thought. "_She'd never date me in a million years_."

Neither of them knew then, of course, how horribly wrong they were.

* * *

So cute when they're this age :3 **Review**? :D

-Jackie


	16. Brightness

Sorry for the late post today :( Also, this drabble makes reference to #10: _Why in the world would you do that?_, so you may want to refresh your memory before reading this one :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#16 –_ Brightness_

**

* * *

**

"Is that owl carrying a rose?" One Ravenclaw girl asked, pointing towards the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Astoria squinted up into the early morning brightness and saw the bird circling her house's table as it scanned the crowd. Then tilting its wings downwards the owl landed with a plop before her, a scarlet red rose clipped in its beak. Astoria blushed as deep as the flower now laying before her, the other girls at the table swooning with awe.

"Who's it from?" Cho Chang asked, a slight look of a jealousy written across her face, but smiling nonetheless.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully as she turned the rose in her fingers thoughtfully before spotting a small sliver of folded parchment tied to the owl's leg. She untied it and read the one sentence it bore, written in a very smooth hand.

_You should have gone to Hogsmeade with me._

Whoever sent it had intentionally left the note unsigned and free of other marks. Astoria re-read the sentence, even more confused as to who had sent the rose because of it. No one besides Theodore Nott had asked her to Hogsmeade the other weekend, and she had accepted his invitation.

Shaking her head and still avoiding her classmates' stares and whispers, she folded the slip of parchment once again and placed it in her bag, delicately slipping the rose in as well. Astoria didn't notice Draco Malfoy walk into the Great Hall later than usual.

"What kept you?" Pansy asked as he sat next to her at the Slytherin table, scanning his eyes across the Ravenclaws eating across from them.

"I wanted to send a letter to my mother," he lied. However, he had been to the owelry that morning. "What's their problem?" He asked, motioning towards the excited Ravenclaw girls. Pansy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Someone sent Daphne's sister a rose," she said carelessly, as if she received flowers all the time. Inside she was boiling over with jealousy. Pansy dropped her voice and leaned towards Malfoy. "I think it was Nott. You know how he's been trying to get with that dork; taking her to Hogsmeade and all that mess." She snorted and shook her head sadly.

"Probably," Draco said as he reached for the pumpkin juice. Pansy gasped.

"Oh, Draco, you're bleeding!" She grabbed his right hand before he could protest, ogling over a small prick on his middle finger.

"Just a paper cut," he lied again, snatching his hand back as her announcement gathered attention.

"Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" She asked sweetly before dropping her voice to a whisper. "We could skip first block," Pansy added coyly, batting her eyelashes and taking his wounded hand in hers.

"I'm fine, Pansy," Draco said, pulling his hand from her for the second time. "Quit your fussing." She sighed and went back to her breakfast with a crestfallen expression. Malfoy ignored her and wiped the blood on a napkin, cursing thorns within his mind. Yet when he looked up and saw Astoria's blushing face as she smiled behind her cup, he knew it was worth it.

* * *

I've always imagined Astoria as a Slytherin, but I've been playing around with the idea of her as a Ravenclaw, and it's starting to grow on me...

**Review**? :D

-Jackie


	17. Opened

Another late post this evening D: Today's been...pretty hectic to say the least. I'm really surprised this isn't an argument drabble...enjoy :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#17 –_ Opened_

**

* * *

**

Draco clearly remembered the day Astoria first said she loved him. It had been during his sixth year when they were out on the castle grounds relaxing beneath a giant oak after dinner. He'd been holding her in his arms with his back up against the rough tree bark as he sat looking up at the twilight sky, mind roaming over the Room of Requirement.

"I love you."

Draco had been so consumed in his thoughts that at first he didn't realize that she had said anything at all. It wasn't until she squeezed his hand and looked up into his face with her smiling dark blue eyes that he woke from his daydreams.

"What?" He replied ignorantly, surprised by the look in her eyes.

"I love you," Astoria whispered again as she ran a hand through his hair. Draco found himself speechless for the first time that year, his lips parted as he fumbled for words.

She _loved_ him? How—how had that happened? He wondered. It made no sense for her to have opened her heart to a monster…at least, that's how he saw it. But she just relaxed in his arms and looked up at him as if he were an angel.

Astoria stretched and kissed him softly on the lips before tightly curling up in his arms for warmth. She closed her eyes against his chest and inhaled his rich cologne contently as Draco continued to fumble for a reply. His mind stopped reeling as he took in her smiling face clutched against his breast and realized that maybe she didn't need him to say anything at all…maybe she already knew something he didn't.

So Draco rubbed a hand across her back and kissed the top of her dark curls before resting his head against the old oak and staring into the twilight.

* * *

:) Thanks for putting this story over 40 reviews! Really, that just makes my day so much better :D

-Jackie


	18. Judgmental much?

This one was written very quickly; I hope you enjoy it! I'm off to a party I wish was at Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor...oh well.

-Jackie :)

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#18 –_ Judgmental much?_

**

* * *

**

Astoria and Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ with their son Scorpius. This would be his first year at Hogwarts, and he was as nervous as ever.

"How did you say they do the sorting again, Mother? It's just a hat, right?" He looked up at Astoria with large eyes, clenching tightly at the new wand in his pocket.

"Yes, it's just a hat that they put on you. Nothing to worry about, Scorpius," she consoled him. She went to scratch his head but the boy ducked towards his father.

"Mum, not here!" He whispered as Draco wore an amused smirk and Astoria sighed and retracted her hand in defeat. His father placed a hand on his son's right shoulder as they stood waiting for the train. As he checked his pocket watch, he looked down the platform and saw two families he hadn't seen in years; the Potters and the Weasleys. Harry made eye contact with him, and the two just stared at each other for a brief second, each taking in the other's family. Astoria looked over her shoulder and witnessed the same. Draco curtly nodded and looked away, unsure of what else to do.

"Scorpius, I want you to see the two families standing down near the entrance to the platform," Draco began. Astoria had a bad feeling about his intentions, and anger boiled within her.

"_Judgmental, much_?" She sorely thought before speaking.

"Draco, don't you dare; there's no reason to start a feud again," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Her husband only smirked at her before turning again to their son.

"You see them? Good. Well I want you to leave them alone. If anyone tries to bring up any events of the past…well, you're not who I was at your age." Astoria smiled at her husband, and Scorpius nodded silently. Though he hadn't heard the whole story (Draco had tried insisted he had a right to know, but Astoria still considered him too young), he knew enough to understand how others might cause trouble. Unbeknownst to his father, Astoria had given him a similar talk just the other night while he finished packing.

"You'll be fine," she said, this time managing to ruffle his hair since she was behind him. Scorpius squirmed and pat his hair down again. "In fact, you're brilliant…I'm sure you'll make a nice addition to my house," Astoria said with a smug look at Draco.

"I really think he'd make a better addition to mine," her husband retorted. Scorpius shook his head as they rehashed their old argument, but he did turn around with a worried look.

"What….what if I'm in _Gryffindor_?" Though he hadn't been brought up to despise the scarlet house as had his forefathers, he knew being in Slytherin was a family tradition, and he didn't quite feel like being the one to break it.

"Then we'll know how brave you truly are and stop teasing you of being afraid of ants," his mother replied with a smile, making Scorpius beam. The Hogwarts Express finally rolled in and the boy hugged his father and received another unwanted (yet secretly loved) hair ruffle from his mother. As he stepped onto the train and waved good-bye, Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ten galleons says he's in Slytherin."

"You're on."

* * *

I guess we'll never know for sure... Your thoughts? :)

-Jackie


	19. Flower garden

I'm very sorry for the even later post today, lovelies! D: I'm so lazy sometimes...*sigh*

Oh, and I meant to mention that the last drabble (#18) makes reference to another challenge story I wrote titled "Of Toxin and Oddities". That story explains the comment Astoria makes about Scorpius being afraid of ants.

Review even though I'm posting really late in the day? (Don't hit me D:)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#19 –_ Flower garden_

**

* * *

**

"Astoria?" Draco called out as he hung up his traveler's cloak next to the fireplace. The house was completely still without even a light left on. He wondered if she was napping, but a swift check throughout the manor disproved his theory. While on the second story, he looked out of their bedroom window and saw the lovely flower garden sprawled out before him; and it was there, over by the peonies, that he saw his wife's dark head.

Draco traveled down the stairs and out the back door, stepping into the crisp September weather. The evening was quickly cooling down and shadows were beginning to set in for the night. He walked a ways along the path before turning left where he saw Astoria kneeling next to a bed of flowers she was tending to.

She was heavily pregnant with their son, and Draco wondered how she planned to stand up if he didn't help her. She heard his footsteps and turned to face him, laying her wand on the rough cobblestones as she did so.

"Oh you're home already?" Astoria said as she caught her breath. "I must have lost track of time."

"It's a good thing I found you out here; I don't see how you can possibly get up without me," Draco remarked as he held out a hand. She graciously accepted his help as she carefully stood, her large belly giving her trouble as it threw her off balance.

"I—I'd have found—a way," she panted as they moved over to a nearby stone bench. Astoria breathed deeply as she sat, rubbing her pregnant stomach gently.

"He's been restless all day," she told Draco as he reached over to stroke it himself. "And sending off magic, too; smashed a vase just this morning!" Her husband smiled at the news, proud that his son was already showing signs of great power while other co-workers' children could barely lift a feather on the best of days. It was a fact he gloatingly dropped as often as he could.

"Did you think of any names?" He asked as the baby shoved against his father's hand playfully.

"No, not really…well, there was this one. I like it, but it's a bit…different," Astoria admitted.

"Well?" Draco prodded.

"It's the name…Scorpius. I mean he's due in a month, so his astrology sign will be Scorpio; it all just fits so well," she rushed, afraid her husband would find the name ridiculous.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said, testing the names together. "I like the sound of it." Astoria beamed.

"I think he does too," she indulged happily. "I said it to him earlier today and that's when he rushed with magic and broke the vase…it was almost like choosing a wand," she added thoughtfully.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Draco said to himself, this time testing a name he had been thinking of.

"Hyperion?" He grew a little embarrassed at his wife's amused question.

"It's my father's middle name…it's a Malfoy family tradition to put some part of your father's name in your first born son's name. That's why I'm named Draco Abraxas, after my grandfather. But I don't think Scorpius Lucius goes together at all," he explained.

"Well I think Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is a lovely name," Astoria said, kissing her husband. Their son kicked happily inside her womb and sent forth another burst of magic. This one was in the form of static electricity, which jolted both of his parents during their kiss. Each jumped away from the other in shock, and Astoria amusedly shook her head as she wiped her tingling lips.

"I believe he likes his new name."

"I think you're right."

* * *

I, for one, LOVE the name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Haters can hate, but I'm with Astoria on this one!

-Jackie


	20. Dancing

Over 50 reviews! :D I love you readers :3

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered**

_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#20 –_ Dancing_

**

* * *

**

"That was a wonderful party, dear; thank-you for throwing it," Draco said after the last guest had vanished through green flame in the fireplace.

"Yes, I suppose it was rather enjoyable," Astoria agreed half-heartedly.

"You _suppose_?" Her husband curiously asked; she'd seemed so happy during the party.

"Well it's just that you were so busy talking the whole night," she explained as she picked a stray hair off his dress robes. "We never got to dance." Astoria looked up at him pleadingly with her large, blue eyes, and Draco checked his pocket watch. It was just past three in the morning.

"Well we've still got time…if you want," he said, knowing positively that she still wanted to. His wife happily pecked him on the lips and took his hand, leading the way to the ball room.

The room that had only recently been teeming with life and voices now stood completely still in the early morning darkness. There was much to be cleaned up, but the couple ignored the debris for now and stepped into the center of the grandiose ball room. Moonlight streamed in through large window panes at the southern end, making the polished marble floor glow as it illuminated the gardens outside.

"I don't know what we'll do for music; the pianist has left," Draco commented.

"Dear, you really are tired if you've forgotten about magic," Astoria mused, pointing her wand at the grand piano in a corner of the room. Music poured out from its chords as the charmed piano keys played a beautiful melody, bringing the dark room to life once again. He took his wife's waist as she wrapped her arms delicately around his neck.

"We haven't danced by ourselves since…I don't remember," he whispered, though there was no one else around to hear.

"It's been a very long time…I think the last time was our wedding night, out on that little hotel balcony overlooking Paris," Astoria replied softly with a grin. Draco remembered the evening well and suddenly the piano music caught his attention.

"Isn't this the song the man in the room beneath us was playing that night?"

"Mhm; I'm glad you remembered," she purred with a kiss.

"It was only seven years ago," he chuckled. Seven years…he couldn't believe he'd been married only three years short of a decade. The two were silent for a while, merely enjoying each other's company as they continued their dancing in the moonlight with the piano playing a beautiful melody in the background.

"I love you," he murmured quietly, kissing his wife's forehead. She was the woman who'd put up with him for far more than just seven years, and had given birth to and nurtured their son who was now four years old. Though he had never thought he would see the day when he valued a woman so much, Draco knew he would never have been able to build the life he now had if it hadn't been for Astoria. To this day he wondered why she had stuck with him for all those years.

"I love you, too," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Draco."

* * *

Happy 30th birthday, Draco! (June 5th is his birthday according to J.K. Rowling)

**Review**? :]

-Jackie


	21. Truthfully

I'll be back to posting earlier in the day tomorrow, I promise :)

This one features a 3rd year Ravenclaw Astoria (I'm pretty well glued to the idea she's a Ravenclaw now) and a 5th year Draco.

**Review**? :D

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#21 – _Truthfully_

**

* * *

**

Astoria was sitting on a stone window sill as it poured rain outside, the rolling thunder and pitter-patter of droplets comforting her that evening. She had always claimed to never care what people thought about her, but some comments struck home more than she let on. Unfortunately Pansy Parkinson had found the young Ravenclaw's weak spot: her looks.

"_She's got _such_ a funny nose, that Greengrass girl. I mean, just _look_ at her! Those bushy eyebrows are like caterpillars growing on her face! And that acne_…," the girl had teased with her friends, sneering at her from across the Great Hall. The fact her sister had laughed with them only made the pain greater.

A few teardrops slipped down Astoria's cheeks, which she quickly wiped away as she sniffled.

"Oi, Ravenclaw, aren't you smart enough to know it's past curfew? I'm afraid that'll be five points from your house," a boy boasted unapologetically as he walked down the corridor from behind. She looked over her shoulder morosely, blue eyes rimmed with red.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy," she spat somberly. "I'm not in the mood," she added quietly to herself.

"And what do we have here? Aren't you a Greengrass? Daphne's sister?" Draco asked as he walked up behind her, trying to get a look at her face. Astoria turned towards the window more, hiding her tear-stained reflection in the dark clouds brewing outside.

"Yes," she muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear over the storm. "Now leave me alone, Malfoy; I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you."

"Well aren't we charming?" He stressed sarcastically, still trying to get a clear look at her face. "Are you…_crying_, Greengrass?" Astoria wiped her cheeks bitterly and turned to face him.

"Yes I am if it makes you feel any better," she snapped as she glared through rim shot eyes. "You can thank your darling little banshee of a girlfriend for it." Fresh tears made her turn back towards the rainstorm as Draco looked at her silently, seemingly unfazed by her outburst.

"Well if it counts for anything," he began to say as he walked off, "I think you look better than she does." Astoria stopped her sniffling in shock, turning around to watch him walk off with confused eyes. Had he truthfully said his words, or was he lying? If so, what could he gain from it? She didn't know, but somewhere inside her heart a piece glowed with newfound pride.

* * *

Only 9 more days of this series left :( It's such a fun challenge...

-Jackie


	22. Lies

Though I'm not posting this one as early as I hoped, I did keep my promise and it _is _going up earlier than yesterday's! :)

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

(This takes place in Astoria's third year)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#22 – _Lies_

**

* * *

**

"Give it back!" Astoria heard a young girl cry. "You aren't allowed to do this; give it back!" She began walking towards the sound of the commotion as another voice was heard.

"I think I'm allowed to do whatever I bloody well want to," a conceited boy's voice boasted. Astoria easily recognized the tone; it was Draco Malfoy.

"That's not fair, _give it back_!" She turned the corner just in time to see a young girl, most likely a first year, lunge at the blonde prefect who was holding a small notebook out of her reach.

"That'll be five points from Hufflepuff! And if you don't stop your whining, it'll be more," he sniggered as the girl fell away obediently. His two bodyguards grunted in laughter as Draco opened the notebook, much to the first year's dismay.

"_I saw him today, sitting over at the Gryffindor table_," Malfoy recited as the girl turned red and her eyes began to well with tears of embarrassment. "_He's _so_ handsome with all that rough, black hair, and those _soul-searching_ green eyes that just rip my heart into a _million_ heartfelt pieces_—," he recited mockingly.

"Malfoy, just what do you think you're doing?" Astoria said angrily with her arms crossed. Draco stopped reading and turned around, the open diary still in his hands as he looked her over.

"Well if it's any of your business, Greengrass, which it isn't," he replied with a self-satisfied smirk, "we were just checking to make sure this first year wasn't smuggling information for Dumbledore's Army." Astoria let out an amused snort and looked around him at the cowering little Hufflepuff with pig tails.

"Oh yes, because she definitely looks like the type who smuggles underground information," she sarcastically replied while stepping closer to him. "Give me the diary, Malfoy." She snatched towards his hand, but he moved it from her reach.

"This is Inquisitorial Squad business, and is not for nosy Ravenclaw girls who don't know their place," he spat egotistically in her face. Astoria heatedly lunged for the book again, this time managing to get one hand on it as Draco tried to pull it away.

"Do you really think that what you're doing is right?" She hissed between clenched teeth.

"Of course I do," he replied smoothly as they glared into each other's eyes. "Messing with you is just a benefit." At his last words Malfoy gave a hard yank and ripped the journal from Astoria's hand.

"You're despicable," she whispered crossly, but Draco only sneered at her before turning back towards the Hufflepuff.

"Here's your stupid diary," he spat, throwing it at the girl's feet. "Come on," Malfoy said while motioning at Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. Astoria stood next to the little girl and watched him walk away, shaking her head as he did so.

Lies; Draco Malfoy told them every day.

* * *

I got a really good idea for this prompt last night, and the original I was writing was a LOT longer. However, I decided I wanted to keep it drabble length so I took this part from the longer version. I'll be finishing up the other one and posting it as a separate one-shot sometime later this week (HOPEFULLY.)

Only 8 more days...:(

-Jackie


	23. Gone

I can think of nothing else to say, so I'll just put a smiley :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#23 – _Gone_

**

* * *

**

"It'll be okay," Astoria found herself saying as she walked up behind Draco. "It can be rebuilt. Your family still has plenty of gold." The two were standing in the rundown foyer of what was now left of Malfoy Manor. Paintings were fallen or torn in half, sofas overturned, broken glass strewn over the marble floor, and dried blood spattered on the walls in some places. Draco didn't say anything as he took in the destruction of his childhood home. During the war the damage had seemed normal, almost expected; but now that everything was over, the full spectrum of how ruined his life was had finally begun to sink in.

When it was all said and done, the Malfoy's didn't even have a home to show-off. Everything was gone.

Draco felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked to see Astoria. He didn't know when she'd arrived or why she'd come, but he was glad she was there…that someone was there. She slipped her hand from his shoulder and looked around at the mounting debris. He couldn't remember if they were still dating or if she had found someone knew to find comfort in. The war had broken and confused so many bonds; his reeling mind had long since refused to keep track of them anymore.

"I can leave if you want me to," Astoria said after moments of stillness. He said nothing yet again and she accepted his continued silence with a grim smile, stepping over broken glass and furniture as she left. Then she felt the weight of the necklace she wore and turned back, remembering why she had come in the first place.

"I almost forgot," Astoria said as she walked up to him again, removing the battered chain from around her neck. "This is yours." She held a man's silver ring in her palm, its sapphire a dark and rich blue. Draco recognized it as his family ring which he'd received at the age of thirteen; he had forgotten ever giving it to her. He held out his hand and she returned it, eyes showing her reluctance.

"I…I don't know what we are anymore," she admitted softly, looking at the ground. "But I don't think that ring is mine any longer." Astoria hesitated then finally kissed him, lips only brushing his cheek. "Goodbye," she breathed before quickly walking around him and towards the door.

Draco fingered the ring now resting in his palm, turning it as he admired what had hung around her neck all through the war. He wondered how many times she had held onto it, tugging on its chain for strength; or if she'd ever looked at it and thought of him, being the only person besides his parents to hope for his survival.

And he was letting that person walk out the door. He was letting another tie to this world disappear.

"Astoria." Draco turned around on the spot just as her hand was touching the door handle. Her dark head moved to face him and he could easily read the spark of hope that moved across her face.

She didn't want to leave.

He didn't want her to.

"Please stay." A small smile lifted up the corners of her mouth, and her fingers slipped from the door handle.

"I could never leave anyways."

* * *

As a side note, I've started posting an Artemis Fowl story if any of you are interested! :)

-Jackie


	24. Bones

Another later-in-the-day post :( My apologies. **Review** anyways? :D

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#24 – _Bones_

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Astoria asked as she followed Draco deeper into the woods, the sun beginning to sink below the horizon as a cool breeze swept the earth. The twilit forest was beautiful in the evening but also threatening.

"I'm sure; it's not much farther now," he replied over his shoulder, waiting so she could catch up to him. "It's just deeper in than I remembered. The last time I came here was with my father about…twelve or thirteen years ago." Astoria took her husband's hand when she reached him, having lagged behind due to her pregnant belly. "We can rest if you like," he offered, noticing her heavy breathing.

"Oh I'm fine, and it's almost dark; I can sit when we get there," she said, catching her breath. They walked a few more minutes down the path and soon an opening in the thicket could be seen ahead.

What lay before them was a large graveyard filled with various tombstones and statues, all bearing the names of their deceased. The clearing was surrounded by trees on all sides, and the path they stood on was the only obvious way of exit or entry. The sight was both fascinating and eerie, but Astoria knew she wouldn't care to visit the place after dark.

"All filled with Malfoys," Draco explained needlessly as the name was engraved upon all the markers. They walked on the worn white cobblestone pathway that spider-webbed across the graveyard, connecting rows of slate headstones and monuments; there were no flowers. They walked over to the newer graves where Astoria finally began to recognize names. Her husband stood looking down at his grandfather Abraxas's plot which was marked by a long stone coffin; Lucius had decided to bury his father above ground. A blackbird fluttered to a rest on the tip of the stone cross it bore, beady eyes eyeing the couple. Astoria couldn't help but notice the peculiar look on Draco's face.

"He was rather cruel," he reminisced, hands in his pockets. "He could only find flaws in a person or their actions. It only became worse when my grandmother died." Astoria stood next to him quietly, watching the shadows lengthen with the sunset. "I'm no better than he is…than any of the bones in this graveyard." Her husband flipped a rock over with his shoe and looked up at the darkening amber sky.

"That's not true," she said, shaking her dark head. "You're a much better man than he ever was." Draco snorted in disagreement and turned his face from the horizon.

"And how is that? What separates me from the Malfoy men of the past?"

"What separates you from these dead old men," Astoria began, choosing her words carefully, "is that you realized what you were doing wrong in life and did your best to make amends. They died cruel and twisted, but you won't. All you share in common with them now is a name…and that's all our son will ever share." He looked down at the grave again, nodding in silent affirmation. Astoria wrapped her fingers around his again and kissed his cheek.

"It's almost dark; we should head back to the manor," Draco finally said as he turned from the tombstones. They walked down the sunken cobblestone path and into the woods once again, the blackbird giving one final _caw_ before fluttering from the cross.

* * *

So I'm not completely psyched about the ending, but I still love this one. :)

-Jackie


	25. Soldier

This prompt made me think for the longest time! When I finally had an idea in my head and began to write, I just automatically started in first person point of view. I decided to keep it that way, so it's told through Astoria's personal thoughts.

**Review**?

-Jackie :)

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#25 – _Soldier_

**

* * *

**

Ever since the end of the war and my marriage to Draco Malfoy, people have slandered me. Not directly to my face, of course, but I am not deaf to the gossip surrounding me every time I chance a visit to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. When talk first started up I used to try and explain matters to them, but those who love rumors do not wish to hear the truth. They claim they've told no lies, and in some ways they're right; however, they spread their biased poison without ever knowing the circumstances either side was given.

And in these days after the war and Voldemort's defeat, the wizarding world needs something to hate. So they revert to the old days of hating upon Death Eaters, most especially those who were not imprisoned for their so-called crimes. I'm not saying I support Lord Voldemort's ideals or that of his minions'; I'm only wishing people wouldn't be so blind with their hatred. They don't want to hear about the Death Eater whose life was threatened should he not join them, or those who were physically tortured until they pledged allegiance…not even about the boy whose entire family and future would be put in jeopardy should he not join and perform.

No, the wizarding community wants to hate them for the _what_ instead of the _why_. To them Death Eaters are no more than soulless monsters hiding behind cold and evil masks, each a dark soldier devoid of love and compassion for anything other than themselves. Perhaps some of them were and deserve to be despised; but my husband was not one of them, nor will he ever be. He did what was needed so that his family could survive, not because he was twisted or demented.

"A noble man would have died," they usually say.

"Then the noble man would have killed himself along with his family, and perhaps died a hero; however, his martyrdom hardly shows love. So which is it better to be: noble or compassionate?"

They can never answer me, and I don't expect them to. I only ask that they understand what they cannot accept and let go of their useless hatred; because karma, as we all know, has a way of coming back to bite us.

Draco recently discovered this himself when Scorpius brought home little Rose Weasley.

* * *

Yeah, Scorpius/Rose is growing on me too, just like Astoria being in Ravenclaw.

Interesting? I hope so!

-Jackie


	26. Amethyst

And with 8 minutes (Eastern Time wise) to spare! Sorry for the super late-night post! This is what I get for going to see a movie with Tom Felton in it! Hahaha.

This takes place during the summer between Astoria's third and fourth year (therefore it's between Draco's fifth and sixth). I really like this one :3

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#26 – _Amethyst_

**

* * *

**

"Not even going to talk to me, Greengrass? Even for someone like you, that's cold," Draco teased as he held her waist, the two dancing in the midst of her family's party. Astoria rolled her eyes and scoffed at his self-centered smirk; ever since the summer had started Malfoy had seemed cockier than ever, if such a feat was possible.

"Let me set things straight. I'm only dancing with you because my parents would have a fit if I'd refused your offer," she said harshly, following it with a smile.

"You're such a good liar, Greengrass; almost a shame you aren't in Slytherin," Draco replied, enjoying the annoyed look that crossed her face.

"And how exactly am I a liar, Draco Malfoy?" He loved the way her blue eyes flashed as she said his name.

"It was quite obvious that you wanted to dance with me. Why else would you have been watching me all evening?" Draco was taking shots in the dark and he knew it; it was just too easy and entertaining to wind her up and watch the reactions.

"I have _not_ been watching you all evening. You're just an arrogant Malfoy who's gone delusional in his cockiness," Astoria countered with another wry smile.

"Well I think you're just a cold Greengrass with no taste in clothes, especially evening gowns." This comment appalled her more than the others had; it was all he could do to not openly chuckle at her insulted expression of disgust.

"You are the crudest and most ungentlemanly person I've ever danced with!"

"What else can you expect when you wear a purple dress with such dark blue eyes?" More useless teasing; he thought she looked wonderful, but he just couldn't help himself.

"My dress isn't _purple_, it's _amethyst_; besides, I think it looks lovely with my eyes," Astoria defended hotly. The song was coming to a close, so Malfoy began to slow his lead until they were at a stop.

"It's been…entertaining, Greengrass; we'll have to do that again sometime." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Wish I could say the same," Astoria bitterly replied. Her antipathy only attracted him more.

"So I suppose a goodnight kiss is rather out of the question, Astoria?" The look she gave him then was by far the best of the night.

"_Obviously_. And using my first name will get you nowhere, _Malfoy_." Draco smirked; he'd been expecting as much.

"Very well then; it was worth a try. Goodnight, _Greengrass_." He turned to walk away when another thought struck. Turning around, he leaned towards her ear.

"_And if you really haven't been staring at me all night, then why did you turn so red when I brought it up_?" Draco pulled back a little so he could watch her face, reveling as she blubbered for an excuse. "Just a thought. Goodnight." Astoria blankly watched him retreat, simply staring with blue eyes as his blonde head moved across the crowd.

"_Merlin_," she breathed to herself softly. "_I hate him_."

* * *

Tee-hee :3 That was fun to write haha

-Jackie


	27. Water

An earlier post than yesterday's! Yay! :D

Thoughts? :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#27 – _Water_

**

* * *

**

"Astoria, it's going to rain any minute," Draco pointed out as he looked at the dark clouds brewing up above. A breeze lifted the edge of his cloak and blew strands of dark hair from his wife's face, warning of the approaching storm. She only shrugged at his words, walking farther along the path as she lifted her arms like wings to feel the wind. Draco couldn't pass up such an opportunity and so he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle, running his fingers across her stomach. Astoria snorted when he tickled her sides briefly.

"Draco, don't," she protested with a smile, turning away from the wind as it blew into their faces. "You know I hate being tickled." He breathed in the warm scent of her hair, smirking as he did so.

"And that's exactly why I do it." Draco brushed his fingertips lightly down her side again, enjoying the way she squirmed helplessly in his arms and made her unique snorting noise as she giggled.

"I hate you; you're awful," Astoria babbled with a bemused grin as she turned into his embrace, side still tingling from where he had teased her.

"You say that all the time, and every time I believe less and less of it; you used to be such a wonderful liar, too," her husband mused, kissing her waiting lips. "But really, don't you think we should continue this inside?" Draco broke away and raised his eyebrows at the sky, the stormy clouds having formed a massive gray sheet over the atmosphere.

"Oooh, is Draco afraid of a little bit of water?" Astoria cooed mockingly as she left from his arms and turned towards the wind again. "Well I won't stop you if you want to run inside the house like a terrified banshee, but I'm going to stay. I love the rain." She walked farther down the path just as the heavens opened, water coming down in sheets. Astoria laughed like a little girl as she became soaked, droplets dripping down her face as they pooled from her dark hair. Though the rain was cold, it was also refreshing, sparking chills that raced up and down her spine.

"You take the fun out of everything," she childishly pouted, noticing the shield charm her husband had placed around himself. "And those aren't even new robes you're wearing." He raised an eyebrow at his wife, taking in her drenched appearance with a shake of his head.

"If you had any sense, you'd be under here, too," Draco replied.

"Then maybe you should have married a girl with sense," she retorted, sauntering under his charm, "and not one of us lying Greengrass girls." It was all he could do to not kiss her rain-wet lips as she stood looking at him through wide Sapphire eyes.

"Haven't you ever wanted to kiss me in the rain?" Astoria tempted him, leaning onto the front of his dry robes with her wet palms. With one hand she reached for his wand, running her fingertips across the top of his hand. It only took a few moments before he released his shield charm and water poured down on them both.

Draco jumped as the cold rain pelted his blonde head and seeped onto his body through his robes; even Astoria shivered at the change, though she was too busy smiling to care. She leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could run her fingers through her husband's rain-slick blonde hair. Draco indulged himself and kissed her, not really minding the downpour as he thought he would.

"How do you do this to me?" he asked, rain slipping down his face; his hair a disheveled disaster. Astoria combed her hands through it a few more times before answering, liking the darker blonde color it appeared when wet.

"Practice," she mumbled, wearing a Malfoy smirk of her own. Though she may have coerced him into removing his shield charm, he was going to make sure that conceited smirk of hers disappeared.

Astoria loved the rain.

* * *

I gave Astoria my extreme ticklishness (isn't that an awesome word?) and love of rain for this one. Standing in the rain is one of the best feelings ever, in my book :)

Only 3 more drabbles left D: *sniffles* This has been so fun!

-Jackie


	28. Fire

I'm not crazy about this one, but I like it.

This one takes place during the final big battle at Hogwarts at the end of Deathly Hallows. (SPOILER ALERT!)

-Jackie :)

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#28 – _Fire_

_

* * *

_

Draco still remembered how she'd found him blubbering, collapsed against a wall for support. She'd knelt down and begun to heal his wounds, ignoring his pointless muttering.

"It's going to be okay…it's going to be okay…it's going to be-."

"_How can you say that_?" He suddenly yelled at her, making her recoil in shock. "One of my best mates is _dead_! _How the bloody hell are things going to be okay_?" Draco picked his head from the wall as he ranted, the dark haired girl cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, but he didn't care.

"And it's because of _you_ and _your_ _people_ that Crabbe was consumed by that godforsaken fire!" Even as the angry words poured out, he knew they were a lie. It had been his idea to beat Potter to the diadem, and Crabbe's own spell had eventually killed him.

But none of that mattered to Draco now. He was irritated with the world and she was the closest person nearby. She moved away nervously, still in a half crouch as she stared at him with large eyes.

"_My_ people? Whose side are you on?" Draco thought of the Dark Mark that was seared into his left arm, but then of how he'd been physically tortured into harming others by the same one that had branded him; his already spinning mind pounded painfully in his head.

"I don't know," he finally replied weakly, voice beginning to crack on the last syllable. Draco slumped back against the wall and held his miserable head in his hands. He didn't know how long it was before he felt someone next to him again, stroking his hair comfortingly. He looked up and saw the same girl, but the fear had been replaced with pity. She showed him a small vial she held in her hand.

"Drink this; it'll make your head feel better." She placed it in his palm and wrapped his scarred fingers around it. "As soon as you can, go to the statue on the fourth floor and say the word 'gumdrops'. A door to the makeshift infirmary will appear, and you'll be safe there," she told him, letting go of his hand. Draco only nodded as a child does when given instructions, his head still throbbing. "I've got to tend to others; be sure to drink that." She patted his closed fist before standing, turning to disappear down the corridor.

"Wait!" Draco called after her. She turned her head around, and for the first time he noticed how lovely of a blue her eyes were. "What's your name?"

"Astoria," she replied before hurrying down the hallway. He leaned his head against the wall again, closing his eyes while he tugged at the potion's stopper. He finished it in one gulp then threw the vial at the opposite stone wall, satisfied by the crunching sound the breaking glass made.

Draco took a deep breath to settle the rising nausea in his stomach, concentrating on only his breathing as his mother had taught him to do. As he waited for the magic to kick in, he hoped it would sooth his aching head…but not clear out the memory of Astoria's rich, blue eyes.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**! So I've been putting off telling you this, but I'm leaving today for camp...meaning, I'm not going to be here for the last 2 days of this challenge :( I tried to work something out where I could get the drabbles up, but time was just too constraining. So while you will eventually get to read the last two drabbles, it won't be until next Friday (June 18) at the earliest. My apologies! At least I made sure to get today's up before I left :D

**Review**?

-Jackie :)


	29. I chose you

...I am so, so, so sorry that it's been nearly a week since I promised I would update! Camp just wiped out my Draco/Astoria mojo D: My inspiration is starting to come back, though!

This takes place when he's 24 and she's 22. Just as a note before you read, the name Ismene is pronounced Is-men-ay and is Greek for knowledgeable.

Review even though I was a lazy bum? :D

-Jackie :)

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#29 – _"I chose __you__."_

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy let out a long sigh as he rolled onto his side, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. He'd been tossing in bed for hours, but not once had sleep come. A glance at the watch on his nightstand showed that it was five minutes until midnight; only five minutes until his wedding day.

He rolled onto his back again with a groan, looking up at the ceiling while the anxious feeling he had tried to control for weeks came back to wrestle around in his stomach once again. _Marriage_. Draco Malfoy was going to be _married_.

He still couldn't believe it.

Draco let his thoughts lull back to the night many months ago when he had proposed to Astoria. Though she'd swore many times that she loved him, his hand had still shaken when he reached inside his robes for the ring box; even then he hadn't been able to do it on the first try, suggesting instead that they leave the restaurant and go for a walk. Then finally, when there was no one around to witness a possible rejection, he had dropped on one knee and asked.

And Astoria had said yes.

The memory helped to soothe his knotted stomach for a while, but then the doubts slowly began to creep through again. What if they weren't happy? What if they argued all the time? What if he fell in love with somebody else? What if _she_ did? Draco rolled over onto his side again; it was now half past midnight.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his stomach felt as if it housed a boggart that was constantly shifting into all his worst fears about marriage. He opened his eyes; a quarter to one. Draco sat up and put his feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes with a forefinger and a thumb. There was no way he could fall asleep like this; he had to talk to her.

Moving to his closet, he quickly shed himself of his pajamas and dressed in the robes he had worn earlier that day. Draco briskly strode downstairs and into the sitting room where the main fireplace was located. It had been built tall enough for a grown man to only have to slightly duck his head, and it even had two marble steps leading inside. Grabbing a handful of floo powder from a mounted bowl, he carefully pronounced the name of the complex Astoria lived in and disappeared in a rush of green flame.

After a short but dizzying ride on the Floo Network that only made his anxious stomach queasier, Draco stepped into the grand foyer of La Parisienne and hastily made for the elevator. The groggy desk clerk only glanced at him once, looking back down at his worn copy of the Daily Prophet when he recognized the familiar blonde man. As Draco was striding to a stop before Astoria's suite he checked his watch; five minutes until one. He knocked on the door with his knuckles, preferring to not use the key she had given him seeing as how it was the middle of the night. A few seconds passed with no answer, and he worried she wouldn't hear this taps. Then a heavy lock was heard sliding back and the door slowly cracked open.

"Draco?" A soft voice called and soon Astoria appeared in the doorway dressed in her pajamas, feet bare and hair pulled into a clip; she, too, didn't seem to have gotten much sleep.

"Astoria," he began, fumbling for words. _We need to talk_ came into his mind first but he ignored it; those were break-up words and he didn't want to scare her. "Can I talk to you?" Draco replied instead.

"Of course; come in." His fiancée stepped aside to let him pass, closing the door after him and turning on a light. He walked into her modern-style living room and sat down, not bothering to take off his traveler's cloak. Astoria soon joined him and placed a hand on his knee.

"What's the matter?" Though he hadn't really planned out what he was going to say, Draco picked his words carefully.

"Astoria, do you want to marry me?" The calm and quick way she answered made his stomach less knotted.

"Of course I do, Draco," she said. "I love you."

"Aren't you a bit nervous that we won't be…happy?" He asked.

"Well of course I'm nervous…but that won't change even if we wait another five years," she admitted. "The only thing to do is to try, or we'll never be married." Draco nodded his head, the knot inside his stomach slowly unraveling. She, however, was becoming more anxious. "Do _you_ want to marry me?"

"I do, it's just that…that I'm concerned it won't work out." She rubbed his knee with her thumb comfortingly.

"We can wait," she said calmly. "We don't _have_ to get married today." He saw in her eyes that she was hurting, but tried to hide it by giving him a reassuring smile on her face nonetheless. Draco suddenly wished he hadn't come by.

"No; I know you've been waiting for this day for months. I'm not going to back out now." Astoria's eyes brightened a bit, but she still shook her head.

"I chose _you_, and I'm happy enough just to be dating you. I want both of us to be looking forward to our wedding day when it comes." Draco felt like slapping himself for his lousy communication skills; he _wanted_ to marry her, but was nervous and just wanted the comfort she always gave him. Now he had his fiancée thinking they should postpone the wedding.

"I love you," he said seriously, taking her left hand.

"I know," she cut in softly with a smile. The smirk it brought to his own face loosened the curdled knot in his stomach even more.

"And I want to marry you, Astoria Ismene Greengrass, today at noon in Notre Dame Cathedral of Paris, France," he finished. She smiled as brilliantly as her eyes this time and met his kiss.

"Well then you'd better go get some rest," she said, patting his knee twice before standing.

"Good night, Greengrass."

"You just had to call me that one last time, didn't you?" Draco smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

I want to make it up to you readers & reviewers for me being a) gone away at camp and b) lazy once I returned from camp. I'm unsure how to do that, though...suggestions are wanted! Feel free to leave them in a review, send me a message, or send an email by going through the links on my profile.

-Jackie :)


	30. Stormier

Alas, we have reached the last drabble. Thank-you readers & reviewers so, so much for coming along with me for the ride :) I'm glad I was able to make a story you enjoyed!

In this drabble, Astoria is 60, and Draco is 62 (Yes, old people! :3). It makes reference to some previous drabbles in this series...wonder if you can notice them all?

**Review**? :)

-Jackie

* * *

**Moments Remembered  
**_An Astoria/Draco Drabble series_

#30 – _Stormier_

_

* * *

_

"Can you believe it, Draco?" A silver-haired Astoria asked, laying down the book she had been reading.

"Believe what?" Her husband asked over his shoulder as he finished some correspondence for the ministry. He rarely went into London anymore, seeing as how he preferred to work at home in his late age.

"Forty-nine years ago on this day I was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time." Draco stilled his scratching quill and thought briefly, licking his dry lips.

"That would make it fifty-one for me," he replied, sealing one final envelope and tying it to the waiting ministry owl's foot. Astoria shook her head in wonder as she realized just how long it had been since she was that short little girl with bright Sapphire blue eyes and dark curls, excited about being sorted into her Hogwarts house and beginning to learn magic. Today her first grandson would be experiencing the same. Draco left the writing desk and joined his wife on the couch, surprised when he felt her soft hand take his as she always had when they were younger.

"About five decades for each of us," Astoria mused. "I remember how badly I wanted to bring my cat, but my parents insisted I take an owl."

"It was probably due to your horrible taste in cats; remember that fiery-orange beast we owned for years because of you?" Draco smirked as his wife gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh stop it! You know you loved Apollo just as much as I did." Draco shook his head but his expression revealed the truth. "I remember the first time I saw you," she recalled, changing the subject.

"Devilishly handsome, wasn't I?"

"Hah, hardly; I thought you were a snob," she cut with a smile. Draco snorted.

"Well I thought you were just an insufferable little know-it-all."

"I was right."

"So was I," he countered. Astoria rubbed her thumb against his hand, shaking her head at their constant banter.

"I _did_ come to think you were very handsome, mostly while I was a third year," she admitted.

"I knew you wanted me that year," he boasted. "That's why I always took the liberty of annoying you any chance I could."

"_Me_ want _you_? You're being completely unfair. Don't think I never figured out that it was you who sent me that rose about Hogsmeade," Astoria recovered with a cocky sideways look. Draco scoffed at her comment.

"So I sent you _one_ anonymous rose; that doesn't make-up for the lifetime you spent staring me down every time we had study hall together."

"Of which you did the same to me," she defended as a blush spread across her powdered cheeks. "You're being awfully one-sided with your memories."

"Well it's rather hard to show both sides, seeing as how I'm only one person," he smoothly avoided.

"And you call _me_ insufferable. I remember how you drove me crazy the night of Daphne's sixteenth birthday; you even made fun of my dress." Draco had to think for a moment before he remembered.

"Was that when you wore that hideous purple thing?"

"Oh stop it!"

"I thought you looked lovely," he said honestly, kissing her forehead. "You were just too much fun to annoy; it was very easy to do, and you looked so attractive when you were angry at me," he explained with a smirk.

"It was completely maddening; I liked you, but all you did was continually aggravate me every chance you got. For the longest time I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss you or punch you." Astoria settled into his arms so that he was holding her as they faced the fireplace.

"You came around eventually; don't forget that it was you who first said '_I love you'_ in our relationship."

"Oh I remember; you weren't even paying attention when I said it," the old woman recalled with a small laugh.

"Well I did have very serious matters to think about then. After you said that I…I wasn't sure I wanted a girlfriend who loved me then," he admitted somberly. Astoria nodded her head as she watched the flames in the fireplace crackle and shimmer.

"I thought about leaving you after you showed me your mark…for some reason, though, I just couldn't let you go," she whispered softly. Silence stretched between them for a while, the low rumble of an approaching storm oddly comforting as they held each other.

Astoria's mind roamed over their past marriage, thinking of the many ups and downs they'd had along with countless laughs and several tears. They'd argued a lot, yes, but none of that compared to the joy of raising their son Scorpius together and finally watching him get married. She remembered the first (and only) time she rode a broom when she'd been clutching to his back for dear life, how she used to lay like this in his arms and plan their future, and the night of his thirtieth birthday when they'd danced alone in the moonlight…she would miss him dearly when his time came.

"I'm glad you didn't," Draco said after a long silence. Rain had begun to patter against the glass windows and the room was dark save for the fire.

"What?" Astoria asked softly; her reverie had made her forget what she'd last been talking about. Her husband brushed his thumb along her marriage band a few times.

"That you stayed with me…and that we took a chance and married while we were young," he said into her hair. She still smelled of rose petals even after all these years.

"I am too…" The pounding rainstorm was soothing to listen to in the quiet; both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed it, Draco's slow breathing the only noise Astoria heard other than the water plinking against the window. She let her sleepy mind lull once again into the peaceful reverie of the past. With a small smile she recalled the first time she'd kissed Draco in the rain and all the times since.

"_Here's to many more_," Astoria thought, snuggling closer against her husband's chest; he was already fast asleep. Their relationship had been stormier than expected, but that's what had made it all worth their while in the end.

They had shared many moments together, and they would always be remembered.

* * *

And in case you're worried, no, they're **not **dead. I can be mean, but I wouldn't kill them off at the end of the series! They're just taking a cute old people nap :3

So thanks to everybody who gave me suggestions on how I can make up my absence! I came to my decision after thinking about an idea **Reciprocal **sent me. I've decided that I will be taking on a 100 Prompts Challenge (yes, 100! However, it may not be updated every day seeing as how I'll be very busy later this summer). Each drabble will be done using a reader's choice prompt from a list along with the pairing of their choice. For more information, check out the first drabble in the story called **Quill Scratches**.

Once again, thank-you for reading!

-Jackie :)


End file.
